Sempre Aqui
by Holy-Sins
Summary: [SLASH] A guerra e enfim o confronto. Mas não poderia ter sido agora. Não agora que eles estavam juntos. DracoHarry. O titulo podre é a consequencia da minha falta de criatividade.


**Nome da fic: **Sempre aqui

**Autor: **Re Tonks Númenessë (com um ENORME ajuda da Bia Granger xDD)

**Gênero: **Drama

**Shipper: **Draco/Harry

**Resumo: **A guerra e enfim o confronto. Mas não poderia ter sido agora. Não agora que eles estavam juntos.

**OBS:** No inicio era pra ser uma song com a musica You'll be in my heart do Phil Collins, mas no final, ficou apenas uma historia. Mas a musica é muito linda, peguem, e leiam junto. Vai te uma atmosphera deferente.

------------------------------------------------

Vamos, Draco. Pegue minha mão. – disse ele estendendo sua mão.- Vai dar tudo certo, tudo vai acabar hoje. Eu vou matar Voldemort e nós vamos ser felizes. Juntos, só me prometa que não fará nada de imbecil, mas se fizer eu vou te proteger.

Harry, o imbecil aqui é você, e não eu. – Abraçou-o. – Se cuida, agente se vê quando tudo acabar.

Afastou-se e lhe deu um beijo.

Qualquer coisa que acontecer, eu estarei aqui sempre. – Em seguida saiu em direção ao seu destino, que fez questão de separa-los.

_**Algum tempo antes.**_

Não dá, Harry. Olha o que eles falaram quando agente contou. Pelo amor de Merlin, isso não está certo. – Ele falou andando pela sala nervoso.

Ninguém nunca vai entender como agente se sente, Draco. Eles não podem explicar o que aconteceu, eles não acreditam que agente se gosta, e que agente esta junto. Não querem entender.

O loiro parou e olhou para o outro. Suspirou e deixou-se cair na cadeira, jogando a cabeça para trás. Harry foi de encontro a Draco, e se posicionou atrás da cadeira, massageando as têmporas do loiro.

Olha, Draco. Eu sei que isso não é a coisa mais simples. Nós somos diferentes, eu sei. Mas não podemos deixar que os outros vivam nossa vida. Diferentes por fora, mas por dentro, não somos tão diferentes assim.

Está certo, Harry. Não vamos ouvir o que eles falam. Afinal, o que eles sabem? Eu só preciso de você, e ter você é o que me faz continuar.

Eles vão entender, Draco. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. – ele disse beijando o pescoço do loiro. – Eu sei disso, eu sinto. Não se preocupe.

------------------------

Harry, você acha que esse plano vai dar certo? – perguntou Draco preocupado.

Não sei, tem que dar. É o destino, Draco. Ele está chamando a mim, para cumprir a profecia.

E se algo der errado? O que eu vou fazer se você não estiver mais aqui?

Não fale isso. – disse o olhando nos olhos. – Acredite sempre. Mas o risco existe, e eu posso não estar aqui com você quando tudo acabar, como vc pode não estar comigo. Agente tem que ser fortes, acreditar que nada do que aconteceu foi em vão, e continuar. Nós mostraremos a força dos nossos sentimentos juntos Draco, e um dia todos verão que isso que agente vive hoje, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nas nossas vidas.

Draco o abraçou.

Eu tenho medo de perder você. Só isso que eu temo. Mas agente vai conseguir passar por tudo isso. Eu confio em você. – Beijaram-se e amaram-se como se não houvesse amanhã. E talvez não houvesse mesmo.

------------------------

O que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntou o loiro, deitando-se no peito do outro, enquanto ele mexia com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Bem, provavelmente Voldemort deve estar louco pra me matar, como sempre esteve. Mas dessa vez, ele não vai escapar de mim. Não agora que tenho você pra me ajudar. – Fez uma pausa e continuou. – Tenho uma coisa pra você, Draco.

O loiro saiu de cima do peito dele, e Harry levantou-se indo até onde estavam suas roupas amassadas e jogadas no chão. Tirou um papel, de dentro do bolso da calça e voltou para a cama.

Aqui, pegue. Mas não abra agora. Só abra se alguma coisa acontecer comigo.

Não vai acontecer nada com você Harry. Deixe-me abrir.

Draco abra somente se acontecer alguma coisa. – os olhos verde-esmeralda o encaravam com uma intensidade, com uma força que ele sabia que não existia. E aqueles olhos foram ficando cada vez mais brilhantes.

Abraçou o moreno forte, e sentiu as lágrimas quentes.

Você não pode ser forte sempre Harry. Como todo mundo, você é frágil por dentro, você se machuca e sente medo, é um ser humano.

Draco, a única coisa que temo é não estar com você depois que tudo acabar.

Eu estarei aqui, Harry. Bem aqui, como sempre apesar de tudo. Não chore. – Apertou-o mais forte, aquecendo-o entre seus braços.

Sempre estará no meu coração. Agora e pra sempre, não importa o que falem, ou o que acontecerá. Você estará aqui, em mim, sempre. – disse beijando-o.

- Olha só quem nós temos aqui, o traidor. Tsc tsc tsc Draco, você poderia ter sido muito poderoso se tivesse sido fiel a mim.

- Não, Voldemort. Eu seria apenas um fantoche que segue suas ordens como todos os comensais. Mas eu consegui ver o que realmente importa, e não é o poder que eu sempre sonhei. È muito mais do que isso. É uma coisa que você nunca conheceu. Você é um infeliz, Voldemort.

- Nossa quanta coragem, já até sei de onde isso vem. Você tem certeza que vai morrer por causa de um relacionamento com Harry Potter? Ele vale a sua vida?

- Você nunca vai entender não é Voldemort. Nunca vai entender, porque nunca amou, nem nunca foi amado. Sempre o ódio te guiou, e agora o ódio vai te destruir.

- Sua fala foi comovente. Mas devo dizer que foi absolutamente ridícula e... – Ele interrompeu a fala ao ver outra pessoa na sala. Abriu um sorriso gelado e sem emoção.- Ora, veio morrer junto com seu precioso Malfoy, Potter? Ótimo, assim me poupa tempo.

- O único que vai morrer aqui é você Voldemort. – disse Harry apontando a varinha para ele.

O bruxo gargalhou alto, dando arrepios na espinha dos dois jovens.

- Veremos. – após uma pausa, Voldemort levantou a varinha apontando para Harry. – Avada Kedavra.

Duas vozes, dois raios verdes, dois corpos no chão gelados e mortos. Um grito, agoniado e triste.

- Não! Não, Harry, não. Acorda, olhe pra mim. Por favor, uma ultima vez. – Falou pegando o corpo inerte do moreno e apertando de encontro ao peito. Lágrimas banhavam todo seu rosto, e seus olhos tristes.

Chorando, beijou-o na testa, nas bochechas e nos lábios. Frio. Aqueles lábios que sempre o esquentava, sempre tão prontos para recebe-lo, agora estavam gelados como a neve. Nunca mais veria seus olhos esmeralda, nunca mais veria seu sorriso, nunca mais implicaria com ele. Nunca mais. Fechou os olhos, e esperou. Ouviu a porta se abrindo, e pessoas falando. Sentiu-se puxado pra cima, para longe do corpo e lutou, não podia deixa-lo ali sozinho.

Vamos, Malfoy. Acabou.

Sim, tudo tinha acabado. A vida de quem ele amava mais que tudo tinha acabado, e a dele também. Não havia mais o que fazer, nada que o segurasse ali.

**_Dias depois_**

Uma chuva torrencial marcava o dia em que o corpo de Harry Potter foi velado. Várias pessoas compareceram para dar o ultimo adeus. O único que ainda não havia chegado era um certo loiro, que não tarda a chegar. Ele andava, sem nenhum guarda chuva, com terno e gravata pretos, os cabelos molhados grudando na testa, e olhos sem emoção. Mantinha-se elegante como um bom Malfoy, mas por dentro estava destruído. Levava uma rosa vermelha na mão.

Observou o caixão ser abaixado, e enterrado. Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido enterrado junto. Após a saída das pessoas, ele permaneceu observando o túmulo de mármore preto. Chegou perto, e colocou a rosa em cima. A chuva embaça sua sombra dando a impressão de que sangrava.

- Por que? – foi a única coisa que falou durante todo o dia. E é a única pergunta sem resposta.

**_Alguns meses depois_**

Um carro preto chega no alto portão de ferro. De dentro sai um homem loiro, de óculos escuros, e roupa preta, vestia um enorme casaco devido ao rigoroso frio de inverno da Inglaterra, e carregava um papel com as mãos protegidas do frio pelas grossas luvas.

Ele foi andando, desviando-se dos obstáculos no meio do caminho, até chegar a seu destino.

Uma lápide, coberta de neve. Ele tirou todo o gelo de cima até conseguir ver o que estava gravado nela.

_Aqui dorme Harry Potter. Grande amigo, querido por todos e amado por um só. Descanse em paz._

Ficou um tempo observando a foto do moreno que sorria, e depois agachou de frente para a pedra. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, mas logo levantou.

Oi, Harry. Mas que coisa ridícula, vou conversar com uma lápide, mas num tem outro jeito, eu tive que vir. Eu vou abrir sua carta hoje, eu não consegui antes. Bem, aqui vamos nós. – E então tirou o lacre da carta e a desdobrou.

_Draco,_

_Se você está lendo isso, é porque eu já não estou aqui. Mas não leve isso ao pé da letra._

_Feche seus olhos, e sentirá as minhas mãos._

_Você não pode sentir meu coração batendo, mas pode me entender e sentir o mesmo._

_Sinta-se como num sono, onde a eterna chama do amor sobrevive a qualquer tormenta._

_E então você pode me abraçar forte pra sentir que o mundo está certo, pois nunca estaremos errados se estivermos juntos._

_Acredite, seremos pra sempre eu e você. Não importa onde eu estiver, sempre estarei te observando, te compreendendo e então poderemos voar, além do céu estrelado, flamejado de amor._

_Se lembre das dificuldades as qual nós passamos e sinta como nosso amor foi grande e verdadeiro. Se lembre também de todos os nossos momentos, e essa é uma maneira de me ter sempre com você._

_Dê tempo ao tempo, só ele dirá quando vamos nos ver de novo. Enquanto não nos vemos efetivamente, suba numa pedra e sinta a brisa leve batendo em seu rosto e imagine que sou eu a acariciar suas bochechas._

_Perdoe-me por não poder ficar ao teu lado como havia prometido, mas o amor carnal é algo preso a Terra, a partir do momento que a vida quebra esse limite ele se torna espiritual e então nada é poderoso o bastante para quebrá-lo._

_Com carinho, do seu sempre amado,_

_Harry Potter._

Ao terminar de ler, o loiro fechou os olhos, e lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto corado de frio. Chorava lágrimas de dor e saudade. Abriu os olhos, e voltou a olhar para a carta, e para a lápide em seguida. Mais lágrimas.

Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. – falou com a voz embargada. – Onde quer que você esteja, eu ainda te amo. Eu não devia te perdoar por tanta dor que está me causando, mas eu não consigo dizer "não" para você. Nunca vou te esquecer, nem das coisas que você fez por mim. Você me deu a força de que eu precisava para continuar. Obrigado por tudo.

Levantou-se, limpou a face e sorriu. Recolocou os óculos, dobrou a carta e guardou-a no bolso do casaco.

Até mais, Harry. Eu volto aqui mais vezes. Fique em paz.

E saiu, com o coração mais leve. Mas ainda sim, cheio do amor que nunca se dissiparia.

FIM

**N/A: **Então, chega ao fim mais uma short minha. Outra slash, mas dessa vez o casal é mais foda e essa é mais triste.

Vamos falar a respeito da carta? Simmm vamos. Ela foi feita em conjunto, com a minha amigonazona Bia. A mais fodástica poetera do mundo! E ela também deu a idéia da rosa chorando lá no enterro. ficou liiiiindo.

BIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE AMO... se não fosse você o que seria dessa fic mewwww? Um aterro sanitário! Agente somos boas nisso hen xDDDDD

Obrigada por lerem, e mandem reviews please!

Beijssssssssssssssssss

Rê Tonks Númenessë


End file.
